(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stoppable zipper slider, wherein a pull tab can be re-assembled thereto, and more particularly to a zipper slider providing re-assembly of a pull tab to satisfy the necessity of changing to another non-specific pull tab.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional zipper sliders can be classified into two types, stoppable ones and non-stoppable ones. Non-stoppable zipper sliders are in widespread use in the art. Without the function of stopping motions, a zipper slider is likely to run away unexpectedly. Stoppable zipper sliders have a stopping hook piece (so-called a horse hook) embedded within the slider body. Since a post of the stopping hook piece can insert between in the teeth of a zipper while the zipper slider is moving thereabout, the zipper slider is stopped after being positioned at a location, and therefore unexpected runaway of a zipper can be avoided. This type of zipper sliders can be applied to both visible and invisible zippers. The conventional design uses a sustaining leaf spring install inside the covering portion of a zipper slider. By propping up the stopping hook piece by the downward sustaining leaf spring, the post of the stopping hook piece can insert between the teeth of a zipper accordingly so that the zipper slider is in a stabilized state. By pulling the pull tab of a zipper slider, the post of the stopping hook piece is driven to depart from the teeth so that a free control of zipper movement is enabled.
The above-mentioned stoppable zipper sliders must be fabricated in one sequence by which a stopping hook piece, sustaining leaf spring(s) and pull tab are simultaneously pre-installed within a covering portion and then sealed. Therefore, the slider body and the pull tab of the conventional stoppable zipper sliders are inseparable. That is, replacing the pull tab in a later fabrication sequence is out of the question. Restricted by fabrication in one sequence, a pull tab""s shape, appearance, brand name, label, color and style cannot be changed subject to different needs, hence it is very inconvenient for both the manufacturers of zipper sliders and the downstream industries.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a design of a braking zipper slider capable of a pull tab being reinstalled. That is, a braking zipper slider can be composed in advance and provides the flexibility of a secondary installation of a pull tab at a later time. Therefore, downstream industries can select an arbitrary pull tab for installation as needed, free from the limitation of fabrication in one sequence.
It is an secondary object of the present invention to provide a design of a braking zipper slider capable of a pull tab being reinstalled, wherein a set of sustaining leaf springs, consisting of a single or a pair of pieces, are embedded on the inner surface of the covering portion of the zipper slider; one end of the sustaining leaf spring(s) sustains downward against the upper surface of a stopping hook piece, and the other end sustains between the tail of the hook piece and the slider body. With such a design, a pull tab""s can slide along a gap within the covering portion, prop the bottom end of the second leaf spring open and then enter a braking notch of the stopping hook piece so as to accomplish the action of reinstallation.